


Against the Grain

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pureblood Politics, Slash, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Draco goes against the grain when it comes to Pureblood traditions.





	Against the Grain

**Author's Note:**

> This is super late for the Roll-a-Drabble it was written for over at Marvelously Magical Fanfiction. I actually rather enjoyed writing this little drabble. I hope you like it too!
> 
> Thank you to SquarePeg72 for alpha reading and starrnobella for beta reading. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

It was never Draco's intention of going against his mother and father's wishes when it came to life, love, and starting a family. In fact, he'd tried everything possible to ignore the growing feelings he'd felt for the liaison S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent to work with the Magical Law Enforcement Department. To his parents, it was bad enough he was working alongside the likes of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, let alone throwing away everything he was bred to be as a Pureblood only child.

So the day he informed Lucius and Narcissa that he was, in fact, gay, and courting the man formerly known as The Winter Soldier, things didn't go so well. Luckily, Lucius was unable to cut him off entirely, Draco having come into his inheritance a few years previously. However, he was disowned by the Malfoy family, not that it mattered very much. The Malfoy name meant very little since the war, even though Draco had worked hard to make amends within the wizarding community.

When Draco and James were married, he took the last name Barnes and left it at that. In fact, he left everything in the past: his family, his Pureblood friends (except Pansy, who was dating Ron), and the stereotypes that Purebloods couldn't be magically bound. Kingsley, albeit reluctantly, bound him and James in a beautiful ceremony on the coast. Numerous people attended the ceremony, including Harry and Ginny Potter, Ron and Pansy Weasley, Hermione and Steve Rogers, and a myriad of other wizards and Avengers alike.

The couple lived in blissful happiness for many years, even travelling between the states and the UK for several missions. It wasn't until their friends started building families of their own that the two began to question what the next step of their relationship entailed. In the end, it was settled; they wanted to start a family of their own. Draco and James, for the former insisted on calling Bucky by his given name, eventually decided that rather than adopting they wanted to try finding a surrogate to carry their child.

Hermione, who was married to Bucky's best friend, offered to be their surrogate. She and Steve already had two children of their own, so they felt it only right to help Draco and Bucky start their family. After a few appointments with healers, everything was set in motion, and Hermione was proclaimed to be with child. Everyone rejoiced and the two soon-to-be fathers prepared for the next big adventure in their life. At the end of nine long months, Hermione gave birth to a beautiful and healthy boy.

"Would you like to hold your son?" Hermione asked, smiling up at her friends from the hospital bed.

Draco and Bucky exchanged glances before the latter nodded. "You go first," Bucky told his husband, gently nudging him toward the bed with his metal arm.

Draco smiled his thanks and stepped up next to the bed. Gently, he took the sleeping infant from Hermione's arms a carefully cradled him in his arms. Immediately, he fell in love with that baby from the dark tuft of hair atop his head to the tips of his tiny toes. Turning to stare at his husband with tears in his eyes, Draco was at a loss for words. All his life he wished for love and comfort. With James and this child, he now had it all.

"What should we name him?" he whispered, voice choked with emotion.

"I think the name we talked about the other night is perfect," Bucky replied, stepping close to Draco. He settled his chin on Draco's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist so he could stare down at the baby in his husband's arms.

Grinning, Draco nodded. "Scorpius Steven Barnes it is then," he murmured tracing a fingertip over his son's pink cheek.

"That's beautiful," Hermione agreed from the bed, pulling the attention to her momentarily. "Steve is going to be so honoured."

"As he should be," Bucky told her. "He's my best friend, and if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have this right here." He gestured to his family before leaning over to place a kiss on Draco's cheek.

"The three of you are so adorable," Hermione said with joyful tears in her eyes. "I'm just glad you allowed me to be a part of this with you."

"We love you most of all," Draco said with a smirk, finally handing Scorpius over to Bucky so that he could have a turn holding the baby. "You have given us this miracle."

"You're welcome," she replied, reaching out to squeeze Draco's hand. "You deserve all the happiness in the world. Both of you."

Smiling, Draco met Bucky's eyes and felt his entire body flush. He honestly did have everything he needed now. He had a fantastic group of friends, a wonderful husband, and now, a beautiful son as well. Despite everything, Draco had found his happiness, and he intended to keep it. Without another word, he went and stood with his husband and new baby. It may not be what has been expected of him from birth, but this was what was meant to be his, and he would cherish it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
